


With You There For the Goose

by archea2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, The Soulmate Goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archea2/pseuds/archea2
Summary: A quick fill for a Soulmate Goose prompt, over on a certain anon meme. (Apparently, a Soulmate Goose is a goose that shows up on your coming-of-age birthday to chase you towards your one true mate. I had zero idea this was a trope, but, oh, the hilarious-cute of it.)





	With You There For the Goose

_Was I with you there for the goose?_

William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_

 

They're in Chester, Vermont, and Sam is outside breathing in the crisp clean air when he spots the goose. Well, he spots Dean first - racing up the lane like a demented snowplow, his arms a-whirling, while the goose flap-flap-flaps in attendance. When Dean all but collapses in Sam's arms, the goose honks contentedly.   
  
"Freakin' bird  _hissed_  at me," Dean says, breathless, still clutching Sam's neck. "Size of a Buick, too. Where's the shotgun?"  
  
Sam doesn't answer at once, because it's been aeons since Dean last hugged him - hugs a liability, once Sam's shoulders decided it was time to snub Dean's - and when he does, the goose is gone.

"Christmas was last month, Dean." (One month exactly - his gift to Dean ungiven then, still off tonight, Sammy's heart's own wild chase.)  
  
"Whatever." Dean laughs out, his chutzpah intact; throws an arm round him. "Cm'on, let's go hit the Famous Grouse instead - now I'm legit."

 

* * *

  
  
He's in Stanford, California, subbing for Dad because Dad's leg took one for the team, when Sam trips across his vision field.

"Whoa," Sam is saying, his tan golden-fawn in the May sun, stumbling backward as he waves his arms before him, " _whoa_."  
  
The goose clicks its beak, sparking a flurry of voices. "Hello, Nils Winchester!" "She likes you!" "Just throw her your sandwich, man - oh wait, it's pâté."  
  
"I'll decoy her," a girl's voice offers, bright, softhearted. Dean risks a side-glance past the tree behind which he's hunkering and gets a flash of  _blonde_. The voice gets close, only the redwood's vast circumference between them. "Perhaps she likes birthday cake! Here, goosey, goosey, gander - leave poor Sam alone! Lake Lagunita's over there!"  
  
More laughter - more crunching of the gravel lane under a heavier, booted foot - then the goose, hard upon Sam's steps, high-pitched and urgent. Dean holds his breath. But just as Sam heads up to the tree, there's a windy noise, and...  
  
"Oh," says the girl, only half-laughing now. "Sorry - I didn't think she would force you to -"  
  
"No act of force," Sam answers gently, and something in Dean's chest is pulling a McGyver sans glue nor sellotape at his brother's voice. "Just -'  
  
"Just?"  
  
"Nothing," Sam says, and Dean knows only too well the sound that follows - the muffled exactness of a kiss. "Just, I guess a goose can change her mind."

* * *

  
"Canada," Jack says excitedly. It took Sam's algorithm skills to figure out the exact human-to-nephilim ratio for his second birthday party, which apparently doubles as his twenty-first.   
  
Dean grimaces. "You sure, kid? See, Vancouver ain't all it's cracked up to be. We've been there."  
  
"Oh," Jacks says in round-eyed reverence. "Is that where you saw it? Was its cry very loud?"  
  
"...The Alpaca?"   
  
"No, the  _Sucimukhi_  - the matchmaking goose! Castiel told me all about it - the first of its kind let God copy her wings when he was creating angels, and as a reward he made her a spirit of love. There are only a dozen left now, because natural soulmates are so very rare, but if you're one of them, the goose will come on your -'  
  
"Coming of age," Sam says quietly, his gaze on the Famous Grouse between them and Dean's hand grasping its side.  
  
"Yes! So, I was thinking, if I'm very polite and make it halfway to her -'  
  
"Jack," Dean says, his voice a match between gravel and joy. "Little Gosling. We'll go anywhere you like, but right now, go get Baby started. Your dad and I will be right behind you."


End file.
